The Trip That Changed It All
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: The Titans go on a small vacation and the two love birds get close. Must I say more? This'll be a multi-chapter, if I get enough positive REVIEWS (;D)... R&R, y'all! RobxRae! Hence, the picture... Third genre: Friendship. No BBxStar, just friendship between those two weirdos! :D I don't own TT or the characters! *ON HOLD*
1. Road Trip

**Hope y'all like!**

* * *

"Let's go to the beach!" Beast Boy cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

"Let's go to the moon!" Cyborg grinned, throwing out a random option.

"Please, friends, can we go to the tower of leaning pizza?" Starfire questioned.

"Tower of leaning pizza?" Robin turned to her. "It's the Leaning Tower of Pisa. It has nothing to do with pizza."

"Oh." she grinned sheepishly, a deep blush on her cheeks, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Where do you wanna go, Raven?" Robin asked the goth sitting on the other side of the room reading her book.

She raises an eyebrow, peering over the pages. She looks at the ceiling in thought. Was he letting her choose where they'd go on their break? Well, whether he was or wasn't she was going to take advantage of this opportunity. She's going to make sure it's a good place, a place she's been wanting to go for a while now,

"McCrae Castle **(Don't think it's a real castle, just came up with it…)**."

* * *

If you have ever met Raven you'd know that she likes peace and quiet. She likes to sit in a dark corner and read a book. Or sit in her room and meditate. She likes it when she can think and relax. But when you're on an eight hour car ride with Starfire, Cyborg and _Beast Boy, _you wouldn't get peace and quiet. You'd be as angry as she was right now. She was seated on the back, right hand side seat with Beast Boy in front of her, Cyborg driving and Starfire next to her.

"…Because he was feeling a little crummy!" BB laughed, finishing one of his lamest jokes.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, thinking it wasn't funny, while Starfire giggled and clapped.

Raven peeked over her book, her head throbbing, wanting her teammates to shut up. Starfire was now singing along with the radio, and she was beyond off key. Beast Boy hadn't stopped listing jokes since they got on the highway, and Cyborg was rambling on about food, tech, the T-Car, and Bumblebee and how she always called him 'Sparky', which annoyed him immensely. Choosing a long car ride had not been her best idea.

Robin was with them but wasn't in the car. He was riding on his R-Cycle beside them. Raven looked over at him. He had his helmet on, the visor down, so Raven couldn't see his spiky black hair or masked eyes. His cape was flapping behind his speeding form while his hands were gripping the handles tightly. Raven quickly turned back to her book when he looked over at the car.

She had chosen McCrae Castle because of the history. The castle had a dark past and she wanted to learn about it. The builder of the castle had been a sorcerer. She wanted to try to find McCrae's works, his journal, his spell book - anything that she can learn from. She doesn't want to learn a specific spell but she does want to become a better sorceress.

She continued to read her book, hoping to drown out the noise and ignore that Robin was occasionally turning to her.

She was on the last chapter when the car came to a halt. She looked up as her friends hopped out. Beast Boy and Starfire run into the convenient store while Cyborg filled the car with gas. Her head whipped to the window when she hears a knock on it. Robin. His left forearm was bracing himself against the door as he stared into her window, his permanent smirk plastered on his face. The window lowered, without the use of the button, and she nods at him in acknowledgment.

"You okay?" he asked. She hadn't gotten out to stretch or walk around, he was worried she might be upset or angry.

"I'm fine." she replied shortly.

"Okay, well, if you need anything, let me know. I'm here for ya." he sent her a quick wink before pulling the pump from his bike.

Raven's cheeks flushed a light pink and she watches as Robin moves over to Cyborg. They talk for a few minutes before Cyborg points at the restaurant a little ways up the street, 'Joe's'.

Robin nods and makes his way back to Raven's window. Raven's eyes snapped to her book and looked up when he knocked on the top.

"Hey, we're gonna stay here for dinner, you okay with that?" he told her, jerking his head toward the small diner quickly.

"Yeah, that's fine." she replied in her usual monotone.

"Alright, come on, then." he opened the door as Starfire and BB skip out of the store.

Raven stepped out, hugging her book to her chest, intending on reading at the table. She hated to stop in the middle of a chapter; she always had to finish it. And she was in the middle of the end!

The five entered the roadside diner and looked around, a girl with blonde hair walking up to them.

"Can we have a table?" Robin asked, motioning to the Titans.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any tables for 5. But we do have two tables, a table for 4 and one for 2, but they're on other sides if the restaurant." The girl with bright, blue, eyes hidden behind thick, black, rimmed glasses told them.

"Well, who wants to sit with me at the table for four?" Beast Boy grinned at his friends.

"Oh, I will, friend!" Starfire giggled.

"I won't." Raven mumbled and followed the waitress to the table for two.

"I'll sit with Raven, you guys go get something to eat." Robin trailed behind the blonde and Raven to the table.

The table was in the corner of another room. Robin couldn't see his friends, but he could here Starfire's giggles, Cyborg's hearty laugh, and Beast Boy's lame jokes.

"Can I sit with you?" Robin asked, walking up behind Raven.

Raven shrugged and sits across from him. She opened her book and began to read again. After they ordered their food and drinks they sat in silence as they wait for the waiter to bring it to their table.

"The Dragon of Trelian?" Robin spoke up.

Raven peered over her book again and nods.

"What's it about?" he asked, trying to start a conversation, the silence making him feel awkward.

"A mage, a princess and a dragon, work together to stop a mastermind behind a plot to destroy the kingdom."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is." she replied and went back to the last chapter.

"Can I borrow it when you're finished?" he smirked at her, his hidden eyes twinkling with interest, though no one could see it. She shrugged and nodded, violet eyes skimmed over the page.

Five minutes of silence later Raven sighed, closing her book and setting it down on the corner of the table, away from the food that was now before them.

"Was it good?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded and took a bite of her salad. Robin knew that she liked to watch her weight, though she didn't need to. Fighting crime, training and occasionally working out kept her in great shape. He didn't understand why she thought she thought she needed to.

Robin snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was staring. She never looked up so he was safe, he looked back at his food and took a nervous bite.

"Why'd you pick McCrae castle?" he spoke up again.

She looked up from her food. She had felt him staring. He did it often. He thought she didn't know. But she did. "Arthur McCrae was a sorcerer, I want to try to find his spell book."

"Why?"

"He was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world." she answered.

Robin nodded, letting this new information sink in before asking his next question, "Would you like some help?"

Raven looked up at him through her long lashes.

"Sure, thanks." she said softly and returned to her food.

He smiled and followed suit.

* * *

**Let me know what y'all think! REVIEW! I'll update when I can!**

**"And what you have heard from me in the presence of many witnesses entrust to faithful men who will be able to teach others also." -2 Timothy 2:2**

**LOVE, y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	2. The Castle

**I know. I'm a horrible person. I've taken way too long to update this and I'm sorry. I honestly need to finish this up soon. I've got a ton of stuff to work on. The sad thing is, this might last longer than one more chapter, maybe. I'm not sure. I just need you to answer a question for me, but it's at the end of this chapter, so read and then answer!**

* * *

"Woah," Beast Boy said as he stared up at the old castle.

It stood five stories high, and though that didn't seem like a lot, that was big. Each floor had very high ceilings and that made the castle bigger. The old stones that lined the entire castle were old and crumbling and looked like they'd give way any minute. Gargoyles were dotted across the top of the fortress, overlooking the land and the people that came to visit the castle. The double doors before them were closed tightly and the only windows there were were too high for anyone to reach.

"That castle is 'creepy', yes?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yeah, it is." he replied, and then he looked at Raven.

"That tour over there." the sorceress pointed to a group of tourists, surrounding a statue.

As the team started toward the crowd, Raven grabbed Robin's arm.

"Everything alright?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Are you going to help me look for the spell book or not?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Robin smirked and followed her floating figure to the other side of the castle. She let her amethyst eyes scan the building, looking for a way in. Most of the doors and windows were locked, but the windows at the top of the castle had no glass. She held out her hand and without warning, Robin was engulfed in black energy. He flew high off the ground as Raven rose up to the window she'd chosen to sneak in through.

Once they were in the old castle, a hallway with a red and gold carpet, lined with weaponry and shiny suits of armor.

"So, where are we going?" Robin asked once he recovered from the surprise of the unexpected trip to the top floor.

"To find the library, or his study, either one would be great." She said, looking up and down the halls.

"Where should we start?" he asked, following her movements with his masked eyes.

"Down here."

He watched silently as she floated down the hallway and around a corner. He trailed her, watching her every move, and admiring the way she kept herself so composed.

She tried each door down that hall and swept over the corridor with her large sparkling eyes. They were all locked. And even though she could get in without the need to break down the door, what she was looking for wasn't in any of those rooms.

"Is it downstairs? There aren't any more floors above this one." Robin pointed out. He flipped his communicator open and brought up small blueprints of the castle. "Wait, no, scratch that, there's another room—"

"Right above us," Raven finished. A portal unfolded over their heads and the sorceress flew through. Robin jumped up after her, masked eyes immediately finding her already skimming through a book.

Robin looked over the bookshelves and pulled a big, blue book out of the rest. "Do you have any idea what his spell book looks like?" he asked.

"No."

"Can you sense it or something?"

"I don't think so." she replied and she thought a second, trying to picture what the book looked like, but something else slithered into her senses.

She stepped toward him and said lowly. "Someone else is here. Not in the room but in the building. I'm getting a bad feeling."

"My sensors aren't picking up any human activity, except for everyone in the tour. Are you sure?" he glanced at his communicator.

"Positive." She answered softly. "But it's not human. I can't place who or what it is, or where it's at. I don't think this is good."

"I'll alert the team and we'll see if they see or hear anything suspicious. They'll let us know if anything's wrong. You keep up your search."

Raven nodded and turned back to the many books, flipping through several at a time, floating around her.

* * *

"I do not see anything odd." Starfire stated, green eyes roaming the large room. There was a chandelier right above them, stone floors and red carpets under them, and paintings, suits of armor, weapons, and flowers around them, nothing looked different than a regular castle.

Beast Boy morphed into several animals, sniffing the ground and the air, listening closely to the sounds around him. "I can't smell or hear anything weird."

"My scanners aren't picking up anything out of the ordinary either." Cyborg sighed and

* * *

"Are you positive?" Robin double checked, holding the communicator inches from his mouth, masked eyes trained on Raven. He gripped it tightly, Cyborg's answer coming through the speaker. "Alright, but keep your eyes and ears open. Raven's still wary. You know how it is. She senses something; it's there, even if we can't find it. She's never wrong about this kind of thing."

"Gotcha," was Cyborg's response before Robin turned back to Raven.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, coming up behind her to look over her shoulder.

"No, I'm just looking for a journal or something, but all of these just seem to be poetry and law books."

"And fantasy. The guy must have had quite a liking for fairytales." He chuckled, pulling a red book of a shelf, a gold unicorn printed on the cover.

"Fantasy…" Raven mumbled, an imaginary light bulb brightening above her head. Her powers ripped the book from his hands and he protested in surprise, whipping around to look at her.

"What?" he questioned, stepping next to her again.

"This is it!" she announced excitedly.

Suddenly the book was pulled from her grip and it sunk into the floor, disappearing. She engulfed in black energy and she tried to claim it, but it didn't come back. Something strong was holding it and it was slipping from her gasp—from her magical grasp and her mental grasp.

Robin was on his communicator in seconds, ordering the other team members to stop whatever had taken the book.

"Raven?" he gripped her shoulders as she stared at the floor in shock. "We'll get it back. But it's just a book anyway."

"No, it's not just a book, not when it's in the hands of…"

"In the hands of who, Raven?" he demanded, forcing her to look into his hidden eyes.

She stared at him. She knew. She knew that he wasn't going to like the answer to that question.

* * *

**Who should the bad guy be? It can be anybody! From the TT series of course. **

**I won't update too soon. I mean, this took forever and it's only 1,059 words! I'll update when I can, just don't expect it to come soon. It all depends on who you want me to have as the bad guy. **

**Review? **

**_Reckless words pierce like a sword, but the tongue of the wise brings healing. -Proverbs 12:18_**

**-Rachel**


End file.
